


Bitter Blood

by cr3stfallen



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Fight Sex, Heavy BDSM, Master/Pet, Mild Gore, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, pegging mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Zagreus was a selfish boy. After being bested by his former lover, he gives into his role as her pet once more for some sexual amusement until his new crush comes along. Both of them decide to have a little fun, and neither can decide if any one of them won the bet for his affections, or if all of them did.
Relationships: Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Bitter Blood

"You  _ weren't _ supposed to win this one, Zag. Give it a rest, honestly what bullshit are you-" 

Her eyes squinted hard at something just below his own line of sight, stopping whatever thought she had while Zagreus choked back the blood in his lungs. He had been bested on her turf once more, slipped up when his mind had wandered a bit too much to gain the upper hand. Megara stomped over, yanking hard on the chunky red collar big ol' Cerberus had gifted him, forcing him to his knees roughly. 

"Is this fucking thing keeping you alive? It's gaudy as hell." 

He raised his hands, supplicant while his attitude remained defiant and entirely unsure after besting her how she even stood any longer. She was strong of blood and spirit, yes, but he was sure that a direct hit would be enough to send her back to the house. Apparently he was wrong, and had given up too much ground to finish things this time. 

"Don't insult my sweet dog's gift, now. You can't do that to a man."

"You're hardly alive, much less a man."

She spat at him before he wiped it away with his good hand, the arm that was barely hanging by a thread slowly stitching itself back together after her brutal assault. Her lashes were much preferred to the humiliation, seeing as he could  _ swear  _ she chuckled under her breath. Same old dance she claimed to hate, though she always came back for more. 

"Who is to blame for that, I wonder?" 

Meg stomped over, swiping a thumb over his bloody lip with intent. The air was hot around them there in the underworld, and not but the cool stone below soothed it's burn across his skin as he tried to withstand her piercing gaze. Or perhaps the heat was their own doing, stifling the air they breathed with their exertion in battle. They were, naturally, fated to repeat this song and dance time and time again, but it never failed to excite either of them, not even as throes of ill-advised passion took root in these spats. 

That was all part of the charm, he supposed. Seeing her regret and knowing she would come back for more.

She licked over her lips, contemplating her next action before Zagreus took it upon himself to finish her thought for her. 

"You just can't quit me, can you? That's what this is about, right? You're contemplating if it's worth the annoyance of dealing with me again." 

She slapped his face in response.

"I can only handle you in small doses these days if I'm to be honest, Zag. Which is why I wished you had just gone home the easy way."

"Come on Meg,, I know you still have a soft spot for me somewhere in that dark heart right? Let's say I give you a favor and you let me continue on my merry way up those stairs behind you." 

From behind her echoed a familiar somber voice. There were no footsteps as he flashed into view, hovering before them shrouded in that deathly green aura.

"I would love to let you, really, but my records make special note that  _ someone _ was supposed to die here. Unless, of course, you want to explain why my books are off to Hades yourself." Thanatos spoke. 

Megara winced at that. Hades wrath was never something she had particularly enjoyed incurring, and would prefer to avoid if possible. One of her rare weaknesses. She stroked Zagreus’ face like one would pet a cat, impossibly sharp nails rasping over his unmarred face before she ran them through his thick hair. Thanatos mulled around, surveying the carnage they had inflicted on each other. 

“Wow, you really worked yourselves up here didn’t you? Perhaps I should have come sooner.” 

Meg yanked hard at Zagreus hair to his wild protestation, arms flailing and slapping at her. 

"So you're still assisting him on his stupid little game? Is that what I'm hearing?” she spat.

Thanatos ignored Zag’s compromising position kneeling before his former lover, picking a stray arrow from an utterly demolished pillar in the arena. 

“I thought it would make things interesting.” he sounded nearly bored, but Zagreus knew that purposeful head tilt. As much as she wanted to unleash her fury, she knew doing so on the god of death would never work out in her favor. Her grip tightened at his scalp, blinding Zag with a pulsing pressure.

“Let me go! Come on, if you don’t wish a fair fight Meggy-”

Turning the arrowhead over in his fingers in a purposeful rhythm, he raised an eyebrow at Meg in challenge. She dragged her pet along next to the reaper by that damned collar, towering over him even as he floated nebulous and ethereal. Zagreus was still trying to yank himself free to no avail, slightly worried at what he had talked himself into. They were like a pack of wolves scrapping over his man meat, unsure which iron will could best the other. His feelings as the prize to be won weren’t even part of the discussion any longer as the two ignored his ramblings at their feet. She kicked at him to stop his frantic flailing. Not even his terrible nickname could stop her from winning at all cost.

She had never fought death itself, though. Perhaps that would change things.

“Stop struggling you whelp! I thought you liked this.” 

Zagreus whined, then stopped with a pout. Whatever whims they had, he was no longer privy to his own destiny it seemed. He let his body weight go dead, crossing his arms and muttering to nobody in particular. 

“Let’s say we settle this, then.” Thanatos glanced down at him with a near predatory gaze. He had not been this excited in many a millenia. 

Meg raised an eyebrow, clicking her heel on the stone for a few heavy seconds. The tension so thick it upset the mute but very observant shades gathering around.

“How do you propose we do that?” she scoffed. 

Than jerked his head to the side, signaling for her to leave behind their prize. Reluctantly she shook her head, lashing Zagreus tight and binding him to the broken pillar he had slumped against with her last blow before he could put up a fight. Stalking out of earshot, they occasionally glanced over at him while angrily gesturing back and forth. Despite the fear churning deep in his selfish heart, he was entranced at the possibilities. Eventually, they seemed to reach some tenuous understanding, signing the air with a promise without consulting him before Thanatos stalked back over, snapping his heavy cursed scythe into some other dimension with a wisp. 

"Are we really doing this, then?" 

Zagreus couldn't quite recall what that tone of voice meant, but knew he would find out soon. Meg nodded.

Apprehension. That’s what it was. Curious, he spoke once again while struggling against his confines, further grinding the bitter stone into his bones. 

“Doing what?”

Zagreus shuddered, feeling a twinge of pain as the rivulets of blood flowed over his muscled chest like the river Styx, and just as red. Red of passion, pleasure, pain, rage, all reflected in her eyes at that moment as Meg rended his form with her perfect nails. It was all indistinguishable to the doomed God he was, for his first memories he knew not but dismemberment and reformation. The rush didn't last long, though, as his cursed fleshed stitched itself back over her handiwork as usual. A long groan escaped despite him. So they wished to toy with him, then.

Fair deal. 

“See? I told you. He’s a glutton for it. You won’t win.” Meg snickered.

Always these sick games with her, never to hold her love long enough for it to stick. Zag curled his hands against the broken stone, throwing a smirk at the silent watcher leaning next to him as if he hoped to tease the unaffected man. Thanatos diverted his heavy gaze in feigned disinterest, arms crossed tight, but he knew his companion would have left by now if he had not already deemed it worth the pain of incurring Hades wrath. 

"She'll have to do better than that if she wishes to-" Zag laughed before being cut off.

Another lash drew a deep groan from deep within him, blinding enough to blur the line between love and abuse, resigning himself to their ends as his cock ached with all the depravity she had slowly cultivated in him. He was a well trained boy, after all.

Meg scoffed. 

"Clearly this damn collar he's wearing isn't doing enough. Can you shut him up?" 

Thanatos glanced quickly up at her. 

"Gladly. I know just the thing." 

Before he could react, Than had whipped out his pride and slapped it across his face. A glorious dick thick enough to be mistaken for a veiny minotaur neck, leaving a broad blooming welt across Zagreus' pallid cheek. They had been planning this together so intently that he grew hard at the mere thought of ruining Zag. His thick cock strained insistently for attention. Definitely flattering, to say the least. Both of them knew this tension had steadily grown between them, but to see it painted so plainly in his need...

"Hey! I thought you were here for-" 

He couldn't finish his sentence, choking on Than's length and accepting all he could. It was always a struggle to get a hard answer from Thanatos, and it was not a fight Zagreus had never given up easily. He couldn't help but remember what he craved in the first place as that familiar scent of nightshade and ambrosia washed over him. Death was a beautiful master, intoxicating and nearly peaceful in it’s unearthly composure as he began to use Zagreus. Drool ran down his chin, satisfied that he had somehow lucked into just what he had always dreamed of, before a harsh thrust made him choke. Body wounds were nothing, but for some reason this stretch in his throat was so overwhelming even he broke down. 

His penance in blood, for hurting those he loved. He welcomed the divine punishment. Even if he was sent home now, he would go happy.

Meg, thoroughly pleased at how depraved he looked servicing him, had now turned to lashing his arms up to pin him where he kneeled. He knew his place, suppliant before their monstrous whims as he sucked harder at Thanatos cock. Slow, purposeful thrusts into his thirsty mouth, ones of purposeful pleasure, unlike Megara’s bitter punishment. Not unwelcome, but unexpected. He wondered whether their discussion came to some sort of sick power play between the two lovers accosting him before his thoughts were drawn back to the man forcing his prick even further down his throat. There was no time for worrying. Any mortal would pass out from the pain, but all it did to him was thrum higher in his veins as it flowed ever faster out of the wounds she inflicted. Zagreus let his eyes roll back in his head, humming as best he could around the intrusion as Thanatos gripped his messy hair and pulled out. 

"Come now, you know I don't  _ really  _ wish to hurt you." 

Zag risked a gaze up at him, answering gently as he licked the tip. "No harm if things get a little rough."

Thanatos flashed a rare smile at him before fisting his hand in Zagreus' locks, holding him in place while he panted pathetically. There was a moment of somber tenderness growing between them before Megara slapped them back to reality. 

"Speak for yourself. Move over, pretty boy." 

She kicked Zagreus down again, separating the two to tighten her whip closer around his bound arms. Stepping over him, Meg clicked her mouth in challenge at Than before stomping the flat of her heel into Zag's crotch. Drawing a hard wince from him behind her, she ground her toes into his balls, nearly crushing one with her fearsome strength. He groaned, straining against his restraints.

"Be sure not to hurt him too much, Meg." 

She repeated the motion with a sneer. "You're too soft on him, can't you tell he likes it!"

At her back Zagreus whined, writhing in sharp prickly ecstacy as he bit a moan back. Thanatos swallowed hard, feeling the need growing higher. She made it so,  _ so _ hard to ignore his impulses. It was lucky he wasn't forced to face her like this often, but perhaps taunting him was all part of the plan. A rush of desire shot through him as he glanced back at Zag panting like a dog. 

Fitting, with that tacky collar. 

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe we could do with a proper leash, then?" 

Through gritted teeth, Zagreus bucked up into Megara's harsh rule against his dick. 

"I dare you bastards. Make me your bitch." 

He spat the last word at her specifically. Hopefully to regret the cruelty that ended their proper relationship in the first place. It was better this way. Thanatos was spellbound, intense eyes blown wide at the bite of his precious pet. 

"Is that what you want, then?" 

Zagreus smirked. Thanatos looked almost nervous as he asked, and he couldn't help but feel more than a small measure of pride that he was the cause of Zag's need. Thanatos always spoke more in actions than words, delicate hands grazing over his muscular thighs with gentle reverence unbefitting one who begat such despair. He hesitated as both of them were locked in the moment before Zagreus cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't make me beg now, Than." 

A clinking of metal behind them.

"Here then, have at it you animals." 

Megara threw a heavy length chain at the god of Death, to hold Zagreus' life in their selfish grasp. He caught it, sure they would accidentally kill Zagreus in the end either way. It was better to go like this. Or at least, he hoped it would be. That seemed to be the angle they were going for so far, right? He kissed gently up Zagreus' torso, yanking whatever of his loose toga he could free of his toned frame before he stopped, breath hot at his pulse point. Thanatos dragged the cold chain over his collarbones, purposeful. His voice was low, rumbling through his chest as it pressed up against his own, dark and amber. 

"Actually, I would quite like it if you begged. Be a good boy."

Meg giggled maniacally, pinning Zag further in place to face the other man. She licked on the opposite side of his neck to Than, locking eyes with him as she gripped him roughly from behind.

"Let's hear it then, before I get bored." She said. It was almost gleeful. 

Thanatos bit hard, drawing blood from the meat of Zagreus' neck. His reply left him in a ragged wail, voice cracking as he arched into the bite. 

"Please, I want nothing more for you to actually commit. Whatever you want, Than, you can have it." 

Meg yanked his head back once more, craning it just a touch too far. 

"Don't disrespect me. This was my idea." The bitterness in her voice was thick like Dionysus chaotic wine, flowing over every action she took. He knew. She was scared of losing him, despite casting him away in the first place. A wide smirk found him at her cruelty; it was all she knew.

"You too, mistress! Please, I need it! Use me!" 

He begged to be destroyed, screaming at the ceiling before she released her hold. Thanatos locked the chain in place, pulling him forward for a kiss at long last. The taste of his own hot blood on the other's tongue pulled a moan from him in surprise as they devoured all they could of each other. Lips locked, satisfaction washed over both of them as they exchanged sloppy promises till Meg got bored once more. She dragged Zagreus’ face back to meet her own as well, forcing her tongue into the mix to lap up all she could. The taste was intoxicating, a mixture of bitterness and glee and pining that could never be put into words.

Could one build a life in death? They certainly were determined to try, and it wasn't as if they were short on time for such. He could try and try and try until the very realm they stood in crumbled to dust, forgotten to eons immemorial to earn their favor. The miasma surrounding Thanatos threatened to choke both of them as the three swapped spit, desperate for any part of their little dog they could get their hands on. More frantic and desperate they grew, and more possessive as it went. Meg’s hands got frisky once more, sharp nails dragging up his thighs as he felt someone's fingers toying at his back door.

Could the son of the underworld truly be so lucky as to win the love of two tumultuous beings at once? 

Megara bit hard at Thanatos lip, drawing a gasp from him as Zagreus lay squished between them helpless and confused before some unknown hand yanked hard on his nipple. Unsure what their goal even was at this point, he was all too glad to put up with their whims, making sure all the gods on Olympus could hear his moans. At the very least, he knew they were putting on a good show for the voyeuristic shades, as it wasn’t very often they got this sort of excitement down in hell. Zag was lost in the ether, once again floating in that blissful headspace Megara was once the only arbiter of. He was all too glad to invite Thanatos into their world, if he would have him. One warm digit pressed into his hole, and it took everything in him to not push his luck and struggle.

“F-fuck Meg… do that thing again.” he whined, but Thanatos answered. 

“That was me.” 

Frankly, it didn’t matter where or whom his destruction came from at this point. He had never known need more desperately than he did in that moment, grinding his hips against theirs to relieve the friction. Zagreus coughed, dragged back into Thanatos’ lap by the collar before his ear was yanked hard. Still bound by the wrists, now held aloft as his lovers teased him, it was all he could do to pant for some relief. As long as they kept spoiling him, he would gladly be their pet.

“I… please.  _ Please. _ ” Zagreus’ voice cracked. 

Megara claimed his mouth once more before he could say any more, dragging her nails up his thighs drawing even more blood behind them before she gripped his aching cock with a desperation he hadn’t seen from her in years. A little healthy competition did her wonders, it seems. He yelped against her brutal kiss at finally being touched gently, the warmth of death close at his back and the excitement of fury on his most sensitive zone... It was too much. Meg then yanked _hard_ on his dick and commanded their captive once more. 

“Tell us what you want then, Zag. Quickly.”

Tears pricked at Zag’s eyes, mouth wide open and breathing heavily. She thumbed over the sensitive head while Thanatos held fast to whatever skin he could get his hands on , stroking their desperate lover lovingly. 

"Please, Meg… unbind my arms at least." He groaned. 

She bit her lip, pulling back and eyeing Thanatos for his opinion. 

"Are you going to be a good boy?" 

"Honestly? I just miss your tits." 

Megara was taken aback despite her amusement, slapping him for that and moving to straddle him tighter. She reminded them who was running the show shortly, yanking Zag's head back roughly to force his face to her pussy without warning.

"I think you can wait a little, then. Make it up to me." 

Zagreus surrendered his heart to the moment as willingly as his flesh to the knife, Megara's hand dragging sweet trails of pain across his form. Always one to live by the edge of his sandals, he thrived on the chaos and danger of unpredictable God's whims. He pleasured her while Thanatos got his fill of her chest instead, commanding these two powerful beings as if it was nothing. That was her true beauty, in all honesty. Knowing exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. Most days, she abused Zagreus hole and let him finish only when she was satisfied that he was beyond the point of no return, but today it seemed she wanted a little more hands on action. His tongue delved deftly into her folds, yanking hard at her lips with his teeth and abusing her clit until she gave up, shaky. It was too vulnerable for her.

  
  
  
  


"I can see it in your eyes, Than. You've been wanting this for a while, haven't you?" 

He bit his lip to hold back his composure a few seconds longer. 

"What, am I not allowed a moment's reprieve from stress letting off a little steam?" 

Meg grabbed his face and straddled him, quickly using Zagreus as her living dido while he just groaned. Thanatos pulled his fingers free, hoping he had sufficiently worked him up.

"You know what I mean. You've been dreaming for years of tearing him apart. I bet the jealousy of him sharing a bed with me drove you mad." 

“I… well. I don’t think I’ve ever handled anything quite that impressive before.” Zagreus moaned, knowing that he was not allowed to get off until they had both been satisfied. He was fine with this arrangement. 

“You’re such a good boy though, I know you’ll take it well…” 

Thanatos purred, biting his ear. Slowly, he breeched Zagreus’ ass, purposeful and kind. It was such a welcome change from how brutal Meg generally was using him that warmth spread through his chest and a whimper left him. He wanted so badly to just hold him close, but was held prostrate like a doll at their mercy even now, so all he could do was shake and shift around. 

The look of bliss on Death's face spoke a thousand novels, and they all read of the oldest tale of all. Meg smirked. Heavy panting echoed through the musty arena as both of them used their prey like a toy, the overwhelm was clearly doing a fantastic job of messing Zagreus up, who by now was a limp pile of enthusiastic destruction, eyes rolled back. That delicious stretch was once again a new sensation, feeling his blood pulse hot and needy with all three of them now connected. 

“Fuck… this is a lot.” 

Meg chuckled. “Don’t play coy like this isn’t exactly what you wanted.” 

“Duh. Why else would I let you chain me like a dog?”

Megara finally caught Thanatos attention as he kissed the man's neck, bottoming out in his ass with a purposeful drive now that he had warmed him up. She held his gaze long and hard as they both agreed to do, and in that she hoped he understood. There was a bigger fight she knew she had already lost. Thanatos chuckled, craning Zag's neck back. 

"Perhaps you're right. He is a rather good boy." his voice rumbled through his chest

Meg yanked the chain to the side, slapping against his side. Zagreus had the gall, nay the complete lack of self-preservation to bark, loud and purposeful, at the ceiling. Neither of them could tell if it was an obedient reply or mockery.

"I guess I just needed a little push." and with that he pushed even harder, so close to the brink he could smell it.

She didn't resent them, but felt a jealous twinge knowing that sparkle in his eye would never pierce her depths. He wasn't the one that should be jealous, for she was just a safe harbor to weather the storm in for Zagreus. His true proper home laid elsewhere, in sunken yellow eyes lovingly gazing down at the son born of blood and ash. Swallowing hard, she couldn't bear the pressure any more watching them like this.

She let go of Zagreus' chain, bidding him over the edge with a cry as they both came with an intensity that would shake Olympus, destroying him before his own end found him. He went lax in their arms, a weighted groan leaving him as he felt that soothing comfort in being used to his limit and coming back to reality before realizing what they had done. 

“Wow… I. That was amazing!” 

Before any of them could react, Megara, having gotten what she wanted, was done playing games and ready to move on with her day. She was never one for much aftercare.

"This is for calling me  _ Meggy."  _

A slice of her blade and she had once more taken her forlorn loves head, the ease of which should not have been a well practiced ritual. Megara and Thanatos looked each other up and down as Zagreus melted into a pile of red blood, seeping into the tile and disappearing entirely. Thanatos cleared his throat gently, not moving but looking slightly disappointed that she had ruined his fun. After a short while, she spoke. 

"So we are doing this again, right?" 

"Right." he nodded.

"I look forward to it." she smirked.

Than disappeared in a flash, back to his duties before either of them could be missed.

Zagreus would have to thank Cerberus for keeping him alive to see this when he got back home.


End file.
